


Honeyed Gold

by satsukifujin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gold Sickness, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, It's been there his whole life, M/M, Thorin's thoughts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukifujin/pseuds/satsukifujin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin contemplates the hobbit that has followed his company out of his homely shire and into the wilds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed Gold

Thorin watched the hobbit across the camp. Bilbo Baggins was standing just beyond the grove, the fire casting a golden glow to his skin and hair. He’d been such a pale thing when they had started their journey. Days in the sun had honeyed his skin and it was _aggravating_. He knew the hobbit was under the impression that Thorin found him to be unfit for their company but the truth was he found the hobbit to be far too appealing. He was a distraction Thorin could not afford on this journey. However, he has always been fond of gold.


End file.
